Melody VS The Prince
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: Will Melody the teen Vladat be a match for the tickle monster?


**guestsurprise did this request story for VinnieStokerLover! Enjoy and no flames!**

* * *

Melody walked into the mansion from a long and tiring day. She almost felt like she would pass out!

"Gosh, I need a break," She whimpered gently.

"Hey hon. Rough day?" Ben asked.

"Yeah, I could use a good night sleep for sure." She said. But Ben noticed the sadness that appeared in her eyes.

"Melody? What is it?"

"Ben, I just don't feel like I'm a good Plumber. I just need time to think."

"But honey!"

"Please…I just need time alone." Melody said gently, now walking away and closing the door to her room. Little did she know, a pair of green eyes were watching her carefully.

"Time for another trip to the Grant Mansion," Jocu said, now gently ripping open the portal and squirming through. For a large and powerful being, he was very flexible. Once he entered into the room, he slowly crouched down. But Melody, being part Vladat, sensed a powerful and unfamiliar energy in her midst and immediately stood to her feet!

"Who's there?!" She thundered.

"Only someone who wishes to help you." Prince Jocu responded, now standing to his full height of 15 feet! Melody squealed in horror, but the Prince then shrunk himself down so that he would be the height of an almost average person.

"WHAT?! WHO ARE YOU?!" She gasped, now preparing to take flight.

"I am Prince Jocu…the tickle monster Prince." He smiled, now stopping because his red skin suddenly began a beautiful blue color and his black hair became pure white! He then quickly began red once more.

"My my…my changes are happening more frequently." He chuckled, now flexing his muscles.

"I'm outta here!" Melody said in a panic, now changing into her Vladat form and trying to fly for the hills.

"Wait a minute there!" He laughed, now grabbing her ankle mid-flight. He then pinned her down to the bed and gently held her legs down so that she couldn't get up.

"H-Help!" She gasped, now pushing on his large chest, that only had a sash to cover his muscles.

"Don't panic young Melody. I mean you no harm," He grinned, now bearing his white fangs. Melody gasped as those fangs were larger than hers! Melody's eyes then rolled back and she fainted! The prince pouted a bit and then buried his head in her neck and began to nibble and gently bite her neck.

"Come now…you cannot faint on me. We haven't even gotten to the fun yet." He pouted, now nuzzling her neck harder. Melody's eyes shot open and she saw him still leaning over her. He smiled and wiped his hair from his face and then wiped her hair from her own face. "Now then, let's get to business."

Before Melody knew it, the large titan began tickling her neck and sides with all four of his hands.

"GAH! WHAT?! NOAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA!"

"My my, so ticklish so soon?" He crooned, now tickling faster.

"BAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHA HEHEHEHEHEHEHEEHEHEHEHEHEHELP!"

"Help? I should say not. You're mine for the moment. I'm sure Ben will understand." He said with a playful wink and let his large tails start wiggling behind him. Melody got a glimpse of all three and screamed in shock.

"GAH! WHAT?! GET THOSE AWAY FROM ME!"

"Whatever do you mean little one? They only want to play," He snickered deviously, now letting all three tickle her feet, knees, and thighs.

"GAHHAAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA JOOOHHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHCU!"

"Yes?" He purred.

"STAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAP!"

"Not until I get these arm pits and this wittle tummy wummy," Jocu teased, now bending down and blowing a large raspberry in her stomach and his claws manifested into larger claws now gently scratching her arm pits.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!"

But then he noticed her face was turning red and her tears were becoming uncontrollable so he stopped. He gently lifted the exhausted girl to his chest and began to gently run his hands through her hair and scratch her scalp.

"Are you alright now dear Melody?" He asked, now crossing his legs as he sat with her on his lap.

"Y-Yes your majesty."

"Oh don't bother with formalities. Just call me Jocu."

"O-Ok. But you're a real tickle monster Prince?! I had no idea the tickle monster was real! I thought it was a kid's story!"

"Many believe so, but I am quite real. Now then…I need you to promise me something."

"What is it?" She giggled, now feeling him tickle her more on her stomach.

"Promise to believe in yourself and have courage Melody. You are a great Plumber and Ben loves you. You can make it if you believe in yourself."

Melody though for a moment and then nodded.

"Good," Jocu said with a grin, now accepting a hug from her.

"Thanks Jocu. For helping me feel better." She said, now cuddling into him. And she giggled to herself because from the pits of his chest, it almost sounded like this large titan was purring! The more she cuddled, the more he made a purring sound.

"My pleasure young one. But now I have another question."

"Yes?"

"I am looking for a young lady…she goes by the name of Biena," He grinned now deviously showing his fangs and sharp teeth.

* * *

 **guestsurprise: I hope you enjoyed it VinnieStokerLover! I just had to leave it as a cliffhanger; I leave it up to you all's imagination about what he does next lol**

 **newbienovistRD: Oooh! The suspense! XD**


End file.
